


That One Where Dean Takes Cas To Buy A Dildo

by scrunnchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Destiel - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M, PWP, Sex Shop, Sexual Frustration, dildo, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrunnchy/pseuds/scrunnchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt on Tumblr:<br/>Dean taking Cas to a sex shop because fallen!Cas deserves nice things, obviously, and sex shops are great. And Dean tells Cas he’ll buy him anything he wants. Cas picks up a dildo which Dean was not expecting. And Dean asks Cas if he knows what he’s supposed to do with that, to which Cas gives him a completely deadpan look. </p>
<p>“I do know what humans do sexually, Dean. I’ve observed you for thousands of years. This interests me.” </p>
<p>And Dean spends the rest of the day in a perpetual state of sexual frustration imagining Cas fucking himself with that dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He shouldn’t have done it. He knows he shouldn’t have done it, but Cas was so depressed after he fell that Dean wanted to give him some form of distraction. So he took the former angel to Spanky Sam's Sex Shop, it was a little weird going into a sex shop with his brother's name, let alone with Castiel, but it was the only one in the entire state of Utah that seemed worth going to. Since they were stuck there for at least two days on a case, Dean had decided “What the hell?” and dragged Castiel with him.  
"Damn, Mormons have no fun." Dean had whispered as he entered the shop, he spied only the most basic sex toys and- surprise, surprise- no porn magazines whatsoever. He wandered over to the lingerie section instead, leaving Cas to do his own browsing in peace.  
Twenty minutes passed until Castiel approached him with the item that had sparked his interest. Dean quickly turned from a pair of pink satin panties to assess Cas's decision, the box he held had the unmistakable image of a penis printed on the side of it.  
Dean had choked slightly. "Cas, do you know what that's for?"  
Castiel looked Dean in the eye, "I do know what humans do sexually, Dean. I've observed you for thousands of years. This interests me." He had shaken the box slightly, as if to indicate it was, in fact, the object in question.  
Dean hoped no one had noticed the blush that spread down his neck as they purchased the dildo and exited the store.  
Now he was stuck being half-hard and holed up with his brother and the man who was causing his hard-on. God damn it, he needed to get into a cold shower or something soon; his mind would not stop drifting back to the thought of Cas fucking himself with that dildo. If Dean let himself drift, he could almost hear the moans dripping from a mouth gone slack in pleasure.  
"Dean?" Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Huh, what?"  
"I asked if you wanted anything. I'm going to get food." Sam only seemed slightly annoyed that Dean had spaced out.  
"Oh, uh, yeah." Dean still seemed slightly out of it.  
"Well?" Dean only looked more confused at the question, Sam sighed. "What do you want?"  
"Oh. Just, uh, just get me something that looks good." Sam began to move towards the door, "Hey, and Sammy?" Dean called.  
"Yeah, Dean?"  
"None of that salad crap."  
Sam closed the door as he called back "Okay, Dean."  
Dean immediately realized that his situation had become much worse; he was now alone with the man who had been giving him wood since early afternoon, and there was not a single chance that he was getting in those pants.  
Damn it all to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've posted here, so yay me!  
> Also, should I write a second part where they actually fuck or no?  
> \----  
> EDIT: so it's been a really long time since I wrote this, but I'm going to try and write a second chapter just so it can be done with. Sorry for not continuing; school got in the way :I


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me three years but I finally finished it. I'm so sorry for taking so long :I

It had been a few weeks since Utah. After Dean bought that dildo for Cas he had been in a perpetual state of sexual frustration. Things had calmed down, but sometimes, when hot water pounded on him from the showerhead, or when he heard the two other men’s breathing slow as they drifted to sleep, when he was more or less alone and felt himself grow hard with want, he would come to the images in his mind of Cas, pleasuring himself in some way or another with the toy.  
Dean shifted uncomfortably, his pants seeming to grow tighter, and tried to focus on the open book in front of him. He was supposed to be researching with Cas while Sammy was out questioning witnesses- they’d decided that it was probably better to not bring the fallen angel along, seeing as he had no skill with people, and thought it best to not leave him alone, either. They had once walked in on Cas haphazardly bandaging his hand after he’d cut it trying to prepare a meal. “My vessel is much weaker than expected.” He had explained. So until Cas knew how to human properly he had to be babysat.  
Dean tried to read the words on the page, but they would blur together if he read for too long, and more often than not something that was a whole hell of a lot more interesting than the history of a redneck town in the middle of nowhere would distract him from the task. He groaned and let his head fall onto the pages. “This is just like 8th grade History class all over again.”  
Castiel glanced at Dean from across the table. “We can take a break, if you want. I think we have enough information for now.” He gestured to the small pile of books next to him that he had already read while Dean was not even halfway through the one.  
Dean perked up immediately at the suggestion. “Yeah, let’s do that. Do you want a beer?” He stood up, making his way toward the fridge.  
“Uh, sure.” Cas had eventually overcome his reservations about ‘drinking on the job’.  
Dean grabbed two cold beers, tossed one to Cas, and turned on the TV. He uncapped his beer and took a swig, switching through the channels and promptly deciding that there was nothing on that was worth watching. “There’s nothing to watch.” He announced, sounding annoyed.  
“Then let me give you something to watch.” Castiel offered. Dean’s head snapped up at the proposition, eyes wide in surprise. He immediately chastised himself; Cas wasn’t going to do any of those things that his mind was imagining.  
Cas stood up from his chair, making his way to the new duffle bag laying on his bed that they’d bought him for all of his humanly needs. He was probably going to pull out a DVD that he had picked up somewhere, some ROM-COM about forbidden love that sparked his interest. What Castiel pulled from the duffle was definitely not a DVD.  
“Cas, wh-“ Dean’s mouth ceased to function as Castiel licked a long line up the phallus. His unoccupied hand traveled to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them and exposing his chest while he sucked on the toy.  
Dean had only imagined this before, and it was nowhere near as hot or, hell, unexpected as it is now. Cas’s tongue swirled around the tip, then he plunged the dildo to the back of his throat. His fingers transitioned smoothly from unbuttoning his shirt to unbuttoning his pants, they dropped to the floor along with his boxers. He pulled the toy out, tossing it on Dean’s bed and stepped out of the clothes. He crawled onto the bed, fully facing Dean in order to give him the best view.  
Dean moved his own hand to undo his pants. “No,” Castiel stopped him. “Just watch.”  
Cas leaned over and quickly grabbed a bottle out of his duffle. Back in position, he uncapped and squirted the contents onto his fingers. His hand moved behind him, he locked eyes with Dean as he plunged the first finger inside of himself.  
Dean was silent, lips slightly parted, eyes hooded with lust. He felt his pants grow even tighter; the lack of friction was driving him insane, he was going to start rutting against the fucking counter if Cas did not let him touch himself soon.  
Cas flexed his finger, pushing it deeper with each thrust, until he felt he was ready for more. When the second finger went in he moaned quietly. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.” He said. “Ever since I saw how flustered you were.”  
Dead choked a little. Had Cas been fantasizing about him this whole time?  
“It was difficult to do this in the impala,” Cas said while he positioned the toy under him. “There isn’t much room.”  
Dean knew he should probably be angry that Cas had played with himself inside his baby, but he was not. Maybe the current events were affecting his emotions; maybe he really wanted Cas to have done that. “Shit.” He groaned.  
Cas began to pump himself up and down on top of the toy. “I thought that I should probably be in another room from you two, as I can’t seem to be very adept at keeping quiet.” As if to demonstrate, he began to moan.  
Dean glanced down at the bulge in his pants. He needed to do something, anything. “Cas, please.” He begged.  
“Tsk tsk,” Cas stalled his movements. “Take off your clothes.”  
Dean did not have to be told again, and his clothes quickly joined Cas’ on the floor. He was painfully hard, the cool air felt nice against his skin. “Now what?” He asked, allowing Cas to call the shots.  
Without a word, Cas began to lean back, toy still inside him, legs spread, inviting Dean between his legs. Dean accepted the invitation, placing his hands on the toy to remove it. Cas’ breath hitched as Dean slowly pulled the dildo out of Cas; right before it was completely out, Dean pushed it back in all the way to the base. Cas moaned again as his back arched.  
“Dean.” Cas pleaded.  
Still without saying anything, Dean removed the dildo again, this time letting it fall to the floor, replacing it with his own dick. As he slid into Cas he marveled at how hot and good Cas felt. “So good, Cas.” He grunted as he pushed all the way in.  
Cas moaned in response.  
Dean began to move as he leaned down to kiss Cas in a way that was surprisingly sweet compared to how hard he was pounding into him. Cas’s moans filled the room, accompanied by some of Dean’s own sounds, including Cas’ name being said over and over in varying ways.  
“Dean.” Cas moaned louder than before as he clenched around Dean, “I- I’m- AH- I’m close.”  
Dean picked up his pace, as he was nowhere near done with Cas. He kissed Cas again, this time a lot more filthy. Cas’s hands were in his hair, and as he came he pulled Dean closer, locking his legs around Dean’s hips, pushing him further inside.  
“Without me even touching you.” Dean laughed, amazed at how easily Cas had come.  
“It’s a talent.” Cas said, Dean couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic.  
Dean kept up his fast pace, knowing he was close now, too. Cas was limp in his embrace, the aftershock making him tighten sporadically around Dean. When he came he held Cas tighter.

 

Sam quickly closed the door as quietly as he could manage. Great, now he had to get a room of his own. Preferably as far from his brother’s as possible. The image of Dean and Cas naked and wrapped around each other threatened to stay burned in his mind forever. He thanked God that the two had been asleep, who knew what they would have done awake? Certainly nothing Sam cared to imagine.  
“Finally.” He chuckled to himself as he fished some money out of his wallet. It was about time they hooked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I could have finished this in an hour and for some reason I put it down and didn't pick it up until 3 years later. My bad.  
> You may not have thought this was steamy enough, that's probably because I don't ship destiel the way I used to, I've moved on to other ships for now. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted here, so yay me!  
> Also, should I write a second part where they actually fuck or no?  
> \----  
> EDIT: so it's been a really long time since I wrote this, but I'm going to try and write a second chapter just so it can be done with. Sorry for not continuing; school got in the way :I


End file.
